parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheHappyTruckShunter's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for TheHappyTruckShunter's Thomas videos. Cast Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts (ENGINES) *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Gordon as Big Mac *Spencer as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Toby as OJ *Edward as Hercules *Duck as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Starr *Bulgy as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran *Arry as Zip *Bert as Zug *Splatter as Zebedee *Dodge as Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Daisy as Pearl *BoCo as Fire Tug *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Oliver as Sea Rouge *Salty as Sea Rouge's Uncle *James as Billy Shoepack *Stanley as Puffa *Sir Handel as Coast Guard *Max and Monty as Burke and Blair *Bulgy as Bluenose *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba *D261 as Nantucket *Peter Sam as The Goods Train *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Duke as Old Rusty *Molly as S.S. Vienna *Lady as Princess Alice *and more Thomas/Theodore Tugboat (Thomas Engine) *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *Gordon as George *James as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Edward as Northumberland Submarine *Scruffey as Guysborough *Toby as Digby *Duck as Baddeck *Arthur as Nautilus *Oliver as Truro *Mavis as Rebecca *Daisy as Carla *Murdoch as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Henry as Inverness *Molly as Sigrid *Diesel as Oliver *Bertie as Bedford *Trevor as Blandford *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Toad as Barrington *Butch as Bobby *Bill and Ben as the Ferry Twins *BoCo as Dartmouth *and more Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts (Thomas) *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Murdoch as Globox *Harold as Murfy (Both flying) *Hank as Clark (Both big and clumsy) *Toad as Sam The Snake *Molly as Uglette (Uglette's voice suits Molly) *Gordon as Polokus *Percy, Stepney, Luke, Billy, Trevor, Rheneas and Skarloey as Baby Globoxes *Emily as Ly The Fairy (Ly's voice suits Emily) *Lady as Bembette (Globox's Daughter) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The King of The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen The Whale *James as Moskito (a.k.a. Bzzit) *Edward as Houdini the Magician *Molly as Betilla The Fairy (Betilla's voice suits Molly) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both have the Letter 'T' and are both wise) *Henry as The Musician *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Victor as Photographer *Flynn, Hector, and Whiff as Three Doctor Teensies *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Globette *Fearless Cookie as Cookie *Salty as LacMac (Both have buck teeth) *Belle as Betina (Both have the letter 'B') *Caroline as Flips *Bulgy as Inspector Grub *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Great Rigatoni *Sir Handel as Admiral Razorbeard (Sir Handel was rude in Season 4) *Duncan as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *D261 as Ninjaws The Ninja Henchman *Elizabeth as Space Mama *George as Jano The Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams (Jano's voice suits George) *Splatter as Axel The Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *Dodge as Foutch The Guardian of the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *Cranky as Umber The Guardian of the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Evil Oliver as Dark Globox *Max as Earring Pirate *Monty as Bomb Pirate *Dart as Adult Moskito *Den as Mr. Sax *Paxton as Mr. Stone *Norman as Mr. Skops *Mavis as Razorwife *Devious Diesel as Mr. Dark (Both evil) *Daisy as Begoniax *Diesel 10 as Reflux the Knaaren (Both strong and evil) *Spencer as Razoff (Spencer is a villain from Hero Of The Rails) *Bertram as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Season 1 Trucks as The Robot Pirates, Little Guardians of the Cave of Bad Dreams, The Zombie Chickens and the Killer Caterpillers *Horrid Lorries as The Hoodlums *S.C.Ruffey as Serguei *Smudger as Gumzi The Child King of the Knaaren *Arry, Max, Monty, D199, Old Stuck Up, and Bert as The Knaarens *The Chinese Dragon as Fire Monster (Reflex turns into a Fire Monster after he says "Give me your power!") *Sir Topham Hatt a.k.a. The Fat Controller as the Narrator Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts (Thomas Bandicoot) *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Emily as Coco Bandicoot *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot *Mavis as Tawna Bandicoot *Percy as Polar *Bertie as Pura *Edward as Aku Aku *Rosie as Pasadena O'Possum *Oliver as Eberneezer Von Clutch *Bulgy as Papu Papu *Billy as Ripper Roo *George as Koala Kong *Duck as Pinstripe Potoroo *Bill and Ben as Komodo Brothers *Henry as Tiny Tiger *James as Dingodile *Smudger as Nitros Oxide *D261 as Emperor Velo *Salty as Farmer Ernest *Boco as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Arry and Bert as Victor and Moritz *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka *Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex *Daisy as Nina Cortex *Dennis as Doctor N Brio *Spencer as Doctor N Tropy *Toby as Doctor N Gin Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts (Spyro the Dragon) *Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main stars) *Bertie as Sparx *Oliver as Blink *Toby as Professor *Percy as Flame *Casey Jr as Hunter *Lady as Zoe *Billy as Sgt. James Byrd *Tillie as Bianca *Edward as Cleetus *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc *Daisy as The Sorceress *James as Agent 9 *Gordon as Moneybags *Molly as Elora *Rosie as Ember *Mavis as Sheila *Neville as Bentley *Diesel as Ripto *Bill as Crush *Ben as Gulp *Spencer as Red *Emily as Cynder *and more Thomas/Croc Parody Casts (Thomas) *Thomas as Croc *Emily as Beany The Bird *Sir Topham Hatt as King Rufus *Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Duck, Oliver and Whiff as The Gobbos *Diesel as Baron Dante *Daisy as Flibby *Spencer as Neptuna *Bulgy as Fosley *George as Feeble *Hector as Demon Itsy *Smudger as Chumly *Diesel 10 as Cactus Jack *Murdoch as Croc's Father *Molly as Croc's Mother *Stepney as Croc's Adorable Little Brother Thomas/Hugo the Troll (Thomas the Troll Engine) *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Skarloey as Rit *Rheneas as Rat *Millie as Rut *Elizabeth as Scylla *D261 as Don Croco Thomas/Super Mario Bros. (Super Thomas Bros.) * Thomas as Mario * Henry as Luigi (Henry and Luigi both wear green and they are both brother figures to Thomas and Mario) * Percy as Yoshi * Emily as Princess Peach (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Mario has a crush on Princess Peach) * Daisy as Princess Daisy (Daisy and Princess Daisy both share the same name) * Toby as Toad * James as Wario (James and Wario are both vain, but are both naughty sometimes) * Spencer as Waluigi (Spencer and Waluigi are both friends to James and Wario) * Diesel as Bowser Koopa * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Stanley as Diddy Kong * Duck as Toadsworth * Donald/Douglas as Oogtar Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine) * Thomas as Sonic * Percy as Tails * James as Antonie * Molly as Bunnie * Emily as Sally * Duck as Rotor * Edward as Uncle Chuck * Bulgy as Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH)/Dr. Eggman * Bill as Scratch * Ben as Grounder * Diesel as Snively * Gordon as Knuckles * Rosie as Amy * Duncan as Shadow * Isabella as Sonia * Neville as Manic * Henry as Ray * The Fat Controller as Sally's Dad * The Thin Controller as Mr. Steward * Murdoch as Ari * Spencer as Coconuts (Neville can't be Coconuts because Neville is a goodie and Coconuts is a badie) * Mavis as Dulcy * Billy as Griff * Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) * Arry as Sleet * Bert as Dingo * Henrietta as Cream * Daisy as Breezie * Oliver as Lucas * Toby as Silver * Toad as Big * Stepney as Rocket the Sloth * Donald as Mighty * Douglas as Espio * Arthur as Mr. Tanaka * Sir Handel as Vector * Peter Sam as Charmy * Elizabeth as Rogue * Bertie as Robotnik Jr. * George as Professor Gerald Robotnik * Monty and Max as Bocoe and Decoe Thomas/Kirby (Thomas: Right Back at Ya!) *Thomas as Kirby *Rosie as Tiff *Percy as Tuff *Emily as Ribbon *Molly as Adeleine *Gordon as Knuckle Joe *Elizabeth as Sirica *Duncan as Meta Knight *Edward as Galacta Knight *Donald as Sword Knight *Douglas as Blade Knight *Toby as Chef Kawasaki *Duck as Iroo *Peter Sam as Spikehead *Henrietta as Honey *James as Tokkori *Henry as Rick *Bulgy as King Dedede *Diesel as Escargoon *Daisy as Lady Like *BoCo as Sir Ebrum Thomas/The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Cast (The Amazing World Of Thomas) * Thomas as Gumball * Percy as Darwin * Rosie as Anais * Emily as Nicole * Henry as Richard * Lady as Penny * Rocky as Rocky * Oliver as Larry * James as Mr. Robinson * Mavis as Mrs. Robinson * Toby as Tobias * Duck as Banana Joe * Whiff as Juke * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Leslie * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sussie * Edward as Mr. Small * Gordon as Principal Brown * Elizabeth as Miss Simian * Molly as Molly * Daisy as Tina * Devious Diesel as Sal Left thumb * Hector as Hector * Sea Rouge (from TUGS) as William * Bill and Ben as The Eggheads * Donald and Douglas as The Bandage Paramedics * Bertie as Bobert * Madge as Carmen * Peter Sam as Alan * Arthur as Rob * Terence as Clayton * Isobella as Masami * Henrietta as Teri * Flora as Rachel * Millie as Penny's Sister * Toad as Anton * Duncan as Ocho * Rusty as Idaho * Sir Handel as Razor * Belle as Sarah * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Jamie * Spencer as Donut Sheriff * Duke as Santa Claus * Derek as Santa Claus * Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy * Bulgy as Bomb Guy * Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald * Annie/Clarable as Mrs. Fitzgerald * BoCo as Harold Wilson * Marion as Jackie as Wilson * Billy as Billy * Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo * Hiro as Louie * George as Mr. Kreese * Charlie as Charlie * Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Neck Beard * Oliver (Pack) as Construction Men #1 * Ned as Construction Men #2 * Grampus (from TUGS) as 3D Cube Employee * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Green Bear * Smudger as Jealousy * S.C.Ruffey as Rat * Zorran (from TUGS) as Pink Bear * Murdoch as Mr. Rex * The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth * Pearl (from TUGS) as Clare Cooper * Kelly as Frankie * Troublesome Trucks as Prisoners, the Virus, Creatures Of Forest Of Doom, and Woodland Creatures * D261 as Shadow Person * Ghost Engines as Ghosts Category:TheHappyTruckShunter